terragenesisfandomcom-20200216-history
Aja
Even from the surface of Huanca, our settlers have admired the oceans and seas of Aja. A patchwork of land and sea beneath thick orange clouds, this world makes for a very striking neighbor in the sky. It's worth mentioning that we've discovered some unusual fluctuations that we can't quite explain. Settlers would be advised to pay special attention to atmospheric composition until this effect is fully understood. About Aja is a part of the Trappist-1 Storyline. To unlock this, you need to colonize Huanca. An alien artifact is present upon landfall, which raises pressure or decreases oxygen. After you decrypt the artifact, you are able to control it. Pressure Spiking The alien artifact has released a huge cloud of new gases! Atmospheric pressure has risen by number Pa globally, a truly breathtaking increase for such a short time. Oxygen Depletion The alien artifact has removed a huge portion of oxygen from our atmosphere! Presumably using it to recharge, the artifact has created a number ppm drop in oxygen levels worldwide. Strategy You don't need to complete your faction's normal goals. You only need to spend 20 Culture Points on decryption. Lower the air pressure and increase oxygen to the threshold in which humans can survive in. Keep the artifact in control so that the world doesn't become completely barren. Keep in mind that it fires every half hour. To control it, increase the oxygen to between 240,000 and 320,000 ppm and let the artifact "help" to lower the oxygen for you. At the same time, keep the pressure low (10,000 to 50,000 pascals). This will require: * A Biofixture Lab * A CyanoVats, since the Oxygen Plant is too ineffective. Pausing your game stops the artifact from firing, so simply pausing whenever you're not actively playing the game may be an effective strategy, depending on your play style. Actively playing the game also allows you to get culture points from events rather than from population increase, so this way you can beat Aja relatively quickly. Victory - Spoiler Alert Instead of spending Culture Points on independence, you spend them on emergency decryption. Another ancient device has been found on the surface of this world, Unlike the Tresuunak, this device seems to be active and functioning, but it has been calibrated for the needs of its creators. As such, it poses a very real threat to our hominization efforts, and the lives of our settlers. Only by decrypting the system can we learn to control it, and ultimately recalibrate it for our needs. ''- Decryption: At 100% victory is achieved.'' After you tame the artifact called Qelsetk, it gets added to the Tresuunak, which can be found in the Satellites tab of your game. From there, you can activate the Qelsetk once per hour. The Qelsetk is capable of adjusting pressure or oxygen towards Paradise habitability levels on other Trappist-1 planets. Victory Text Through the focused efforts of your scientists and engineers, this world has been made safe for you and the number settlers under your care. It has been a hard road, but the alien device has been decrypted and reprogrammed under our control. It will no longer harm our people, and indeed, may prove incredibly useful in the years to come. Qelsetk was a mythological figure in the saga of the Tresuunak, recruited by Dvintek for her mastery over the air. Either a chemist or a sorceress, depending on your interpretations, she's described as being able to change the weather and create (or dispel) clouds of poisonous gas. Her name has been given to an incredibly sophisticated atmospheric processor that our scientists still aren't able to fully understand. What we do know, however, is that we can program it to help aid us in our efforts to terraform these worlds. Our engineers are working hard to raise the device from the surface of the planet, and install it in one of the Tresuunak's empty slots. We expect that by the time you are ready to begin exploring the next world, we will have it fully operational. It does require recharging after each use, but even so, it could prove to be a potent advantage in our hominization efforts. Category:Trappist-1 Category:Worlds